Lost in Traslation
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Las habilidades lingüísticas abren las puertas y suavizan los caminos, aunque a veces esos caminos conducen directamente cuesta abajo. Yuuri tiene que aprender eso por el camino difícil.


Lost in Translation

Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción y adaptación al español

Notas de Lilith: Muchas gracias a Miezilesca por dejarme traducir su hermoso fic, realmente este fue el que me hizo caer en este hoyo negro, digo fandom, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

* * *

Además de su origen y su talento para patinar, Viktor y Yurio no tenían nada en común – uno era un príncipe de hielo carismático y el otro un mocoso mal hablado con mal genio. Aun así, había un hábito que compartían: hablar por teléfono ridículamente fuerte. no era la primera vez que Yuuri quería preguntarles porque no solo abrían las ventanas y gritaban – ellos definitivamente serian escuchados en Rusia. Por supuesto Yuuri nunca lo hizo. Después de todo era educado. Y reservado. Bueno – actualmente Viktor nunca escucharía el tímido golpe en su puerta, para empezar demasiado absorto en entretener a todos los ciudadanos en San Petersburgo.

Yuuri suspiro y tiro la cobija sobre su cabeza. En el cuarto a su izquierda, Yurio estaba ocupado gritando divertidas ocurrencias e insultos en su teléfono, mientras que, en el cuarto a su derecha, Viktor alababa el Ramen, el Katsudon y el Sake en un volumen ridículamente alto. A pesar de estar cansado Yuuri sonrió ampliamente. Sentía un extraño orgullo, cada que veía como Viktor se asombraba de Japón. _Su_ Japón. Empujando la cobija hacia abajo un poco, Yuuri escuchaba en la oscuridad. Le gustaba cuando Viktor y Yurio hablaban ruso. Raramente lo hacían, en realidad solo cuando estaban solos o cuando sentían que nadie les estaba prestando atención. Una sombra de culpa apareció en la sonrisa de Yuuri. Ellos no sabían que Yuuri podía entender cada palabra.

Oh si, en un acto de obsesión juvenil, el empezó a aprender ruso varios años atrás. Después de todo, Viktor era su amado ídolo y Viktor era, por cierto, ruso. Entonces a ojos de Yuuri, todo lo concerniente al país de Viktor era fenomenal y digno de alabanza. Todo comenzó, cuando un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de intercambio europeos llegaron a su escuela. Con uno de ellos, Yuuri se llevaba bastante bien, y después de un tiempo el estudiante, que tenía raíces rusas, accedió a enseñarle lo básico de ese desconcertante idioma. Desde entonces, de algún modo Yuuri estudio el resto por su cuenta, usando libros y plataformas de idiomas en línea.

"Nope, la comida de mierda aquí… bueno, tú conoces a Viktor. Él es feliz. Yeah … no … que quieres decir? …. Por su puesto no que no estoy gastando todo mi dinero en ropa, que mierda estás pensando yo … gnh … una camisa. No … maldición, cállate… es una camisa con estampado de tigre, tenía que comprarla, pendejo!"

Yuuri rio entre dientes en su almohada, mientras escuchaba la voz de Yurio a través de las delgadas paredes. El realmente quería decirles desde hace tiempo, mayormente para impresionar a Viktor con sus habilidades lingüísticas, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. La última vez, en el Grand Prix para ser exactos, él le menciono a un taxista ruso, que él era capaz de entender ruso, solo para presentarse con las palabras: "Hola, soy universitario y tengo 23 años". Solo de pensar en la embarazosa situación se mantuvo la motivación de Yuuri de exponerse en un nivel bajo. Escuchando – seguro. Hablando – el preferiría morir. Podría ser un poco injusto, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Viktor y Yurio sentían que era privado y casual hablar en su lengua materna, pero el sentimiento de culpa de Yuuri era bastante vago. Después de todo, el nunca escuchaba a propósito. A veces pasaba que recogía algunos fragmentos de sus conversaciones, pero nunca hablaban de cosas importantes de todos modos. Además, tan pronto se daban cuenta de que Yuuri estaba cerca, cambiaban de nuevo al inglés. Yuuri bostezó. No, su conciencia no era lo suficientemente mala para mantenerlo despierto. Se acurruco en su cobija, bostezo otra vez y cerro sus ojos, mientras trataba de ignorar la ruidosa conversación a su alrededor

~oOo~

"Muy bien, chicos, Yurio, descansa un rato. Yuuri, sigue practicando esos pasos otra vez, todavía no entiendes la combinación!" Yuuri escucho a su entrenador y empezó de nuevo. Esos pasos eran, honestamente, los más difíciles que haya tenido que realizar, por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a Yurio colapsar exhausto en la pista, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿muy cansado Yurachka?" hablando en ruso, la voz de Viktor siempre parecía más lúgubre. Yurio gruño. "Y estas sorprendido… por qué? ¿Quién me envió un montón de fotos tontas de Georgi a la mitad de la maldita noche?"  
"Como iba a saber que no silenciaste tu teléfono, ¿cierto? Pero tienes que admitir que son oro, me pregunto cómo logro Mila llevarlos". Viktor se rio y Yuuri arruino sus pasos. Las suaves risas de Viktor siempre lo hacían perder la concentración.

"Pah." Yurio resoplo, haciendo un gesto brusco. "Conoces a Georgi. Una botella de vodka y el bailara el Kasatschok desnudo en el balcón."  
"Parecía que tenía más de una botella ayer" Viktor rio entre dientes y cambio al inglés. "Yuuri, cuidado con esa pierna floja. Pareces un ciervo. No del tipo lindo. Más bien como golpeado-por-un-camión."

Yuuri gimió, pero obedeció. Mientras rodeaba el hielo en amplias elipses, repaso la combinación en su mente innumerables ocasiones. Viktor y Yurio estaban ocupados conversando de nuevo, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado lejos para captar alguna palabra. Se centró en sus pasos. _Izquierda, derecha, peso en la cuchilla exterior, ahora girar…_

"Deberías ser el último en reír Viktor. ¿Quién, de nuevo, celebro en su último Gran Prix la victoria con un trote por todos los corredores del hotel, vistiendo nada más que una maldita tanga de conejo?"

Yuuri tropezó con sus propios pies. Se recuperó en el último momento y cayó en una variación aleatoria de pasos, justo cuando se empezaba a mover. Él podía sentir la mirada de Viktor quemándole la espalda. Peor que eso era la imagen flotando a través de su mente en con los colores más brillantes. Viktor. El grandioso, idolatrado y hermoso Viktor. De pie en el pasillo de un hotel. Vistiendo una tanga de conejo.

"Exactamente, ¿qué estás haciendo, Yuuri?" los gritos de Viktor sonaban irritados.

Yuuri agito frenéticamente sobre su hombro. "Nada, no te preocupes, ¡solo mezcle unos cuantos pasos!" Una sonrisita tonta salió de su garganta y Yuuri lucho por mantenerla baja. _No te rías. No dejes que se den cuenta que entiendes todo. ¡Mantenlo bajo!_

Esta vez, tomo un tiempo, hasta que Viktor se involucró de nuevo en la conversación.

"Fue una apuesta. Ya sabes cómo es: un verdadero caballero honra las deudas, especialmente las deudas de juego."

"verdadero caballero, mi trasero. Tú estabas perdido de nuevo, ¿o no?

Viktor rio.

Yuuri tropezó.

Yurio bufó. "¿Todos se convierten en un pedo embarazoso cuando envejecen?"

"Dios mío… no somos más educados hoy otra vez?". Una peligrosa jovialidad oscilo a través de la voz de Viktor. Yuuri espió a sus espaldas y vio a su entrenador escribir relajadamente en su teléfono. "¿Recuerdas el día que enfadaste tanto a Yakov, que te hizo entrenar vestido con ropas de mujer? Rosa, esponjoso, lindo.." Viktor agito su teléfono alegremente. "Alguien tomo fotos en ese entonces, Yurachka. Y ahora es tu turno de adivinar de quien podría tener esas fotos en su teléfono."

Yuuri sofocó una risa ahogada en las maldiciones de Yurio. De pronto, sintió los ojos de Viktor sobre él, otra vez; expectante, preguntando. El nerviosismo de Yuuri aumento. ¿Habría oído Viktor que se riera?

"Bueno, el descanso termino, Yurio. Cuando tienes energía suficiente para expresar una gama impresionante de insultos, puedo suponer que puedes hacer tu programa corto dos veces seguidas sin descansar." Él hablo en inglés. Yuuri se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Si Viktor realmente hubiera notado que Yuuri entendía cada palabra, él hubiera seguido hablando en ruso.

¿No es así?

~oOo~

Yuuri se derritió en el agua caliente del Onsen. Estaba satisfecho con su ejecución de hoy, el cual había mejorado mucho al final del entrenamiento. Finalmente había memorizado la combinación y logrado ejecutar perfectamente su rutina dos veces. Aun así, se sentía algo inquieto. Sabía que había perdido el momento de poder decirles a Viktor y Yurio con toda seguridad sobre sus habilidades lingüísticas. Si lo hacía ahora, probablemente le echarían la culpa de espiarlos deliberadamente. Sería difícil de negar, especialmente ahora que sabía sobre el incidente que concernía a Yurio y un traje rosa. El pequeño pillo probablemente lo despellejaría vivo. Aun así, Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta. Cerro sus ojos y se recostó. El dolor de sus músculos se desvaneció lentamente, siendo remplazado por un agradable relajamiento. Sus pensamientos se desviaron sin rumbo y unos momentos después se hundió en un sueño ligero.

"¿Cómo demonios es que se puede dormir así?"

"Déjalo ser"

"Míralo. Un pequeño entrenamiento y ya está florando como grasa en una sopa."

"Tú no te ves mucho mejor, Yurio."

¿Cuándo Viktor y Yurio se unieron? Yuuri trato de sentarse, pero su cuerpo se reusaba a moverse aún.

"El realmente ha trabajado duro." Hubo un gentil tono en la voz de Viktor

Y uno malicioso en el de Yurio. "Yeah. Pronto ganara una medalla de oro en la Copa Mundial oficial de comer Katsudon,"

"Eso no es justo, Yurachka, él ha perdido mucho peso. Seguro, todavía hay trabajo por hacer, pero al menos ya casi esta."

"No estoy escuchando."

"Especialmente su cintura tiene buena forma otra vez."

"¡Voy a vomitar, Viktor!"

"Y su trasero es perfecto."

El cansancio desapareció en segundos. Yuuri se sacudió en el agua salpicando por todos sintió mareado, por una vez, pero de alguna manera logro pelear. Viktor y Yurio estaban sentados enfrente de el – estrictamente hablando, solo Viktor estaba sentado. Yurio estaba acostado en el borde del Onsen como una toalla mojada. Ambos lo miraban asombrados.

 _Relájate, Yuuri. Relájate. Estaban hablando en ruso. No deberías poder entender. Solo quédate quieto, ¡santo cielo!_

Yuuri se mantuvo repitiendo esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez, mientras trataba de poner una expresión neutral. El hecho que Viktor se acercara no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

"¿Estas bien, Yuuri?" Viktor trato de tomar su mano, pero Yuuri se arrastró fuera de su alcance.

"Estoy bien!" incluso él podía escuchar el chillido en su voz. "Yo … yo solo me quedé dormido y … debí de haber tenido un estúpido sueño." Observando que Viktor trataba de responder, Yuuri lo interrumpió agitado. "Mejor me voy yendo, antes de que me maree. Yo … he estado remojado de más el día de hoy." Podía sentir a Yurio y Viktor mirándolo curiosamente mientras caminaba a través del agua caliente.

"No sé tú, Viktor", gruño Yurio en ruso, justo antes que Yuuri entrara a la casa, "pero pienso que _mi_ trasero es definitivamente el mejor."

Yuuri nunca se había envuelto en una toalla tan rápido.

~oOo~

El silencio llenaba la habitación. No un depresivo y abrumador silencio. Más bien el tipo de silencio que ocurre entre amigos, cuando no se necesitan palabras. A Yuuri le pareció un poco extraño que un silencio tan armonioso pudiera envolver a Yurio, Viktor y el. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, relajados gracias al baño, cansados por entrenar duro y llenos con arroz y tempura. Yurio dormitaba, su cabeza estaba tendida sobre la mesa, Viktor bebía sake mientras jugueteaba con su Smartphone y Yuuri veía la tele en silencio, mirando un estúpido programa de juegos. Todo se sentía increíblemente acogedor. Yuuri exhalo contento y se estiro un poco, hasta que una risita sofocada llamo su atención. Medio dormido, Yurio se había movido y había empezado a mordisquear su uña, ahora dando la impresión de chupar su dedo infantilmente. Viktor no sería Viktor, si el no tomara la oportunidad y entonces se entretuvo tomando montones de fotos en una docena de ángulos diferentes.

"Vamos, Viktor, detente." Dijo Yuuri con una perezosa sonrisa. "Sabes lo enojado que se pone, sobre todo cuando le toman una foto sin preguntarle." _Especialmente una foto así…_

Viktor sonrío y giro su teléfono para mostrarle a Yuuri la última foto que tomo. Le había puesto un filtro para darle un tono rosa y un marco con lindos y pequeños corazones. "¿No es _kawaii_?"

Yuuri no estaba seguro, que era más entretenido para el: la tonta foto, o el nuevo habito de Viktor de usar palabras en japonés al azar.

Yurio se removió. "Mh queestanhaciendo…." Murmuro, lazando una mirada somnolienta, que se convirtió en una fulminante, cuando se dio cuenta del teléfono en manos de Viktor. "¿Acabas de tomarme una foto, estúpido?"

Esta vez, Yuuri se permitió reír. La situación era lo suficientemente divertida aun sin su conocimiento en idiomas, por lo que su risa no causaría sospechas.

"Te lo advierto _Vitya._ Borra esa foto o sino…"

Viktor rebosaba de felicidad. "O sino qué? Vas a escribir palabras obscenas en mi cara, cuando me duerma?"

Una malvada sonrisa apareció en la cara de Yurio. "Palabras obscenas? A la mierda con eso. Solo necesito recordarle a Georgi la última apuesta que hiciste con él."

"Eh… apuesta?" Viktor podía ser encantadoramente despistado. Yuuri mordió su labio para no sonreír.

"Yeah. La apuesta. La que ustedes dos malditos borrachos olvidaron a la mañana siguiente. Y que, por cierto, tu perdiste. Déjame darte una pista: El perdedor tendría que presentar su último programa otra vez, frente a todo el equipo." Yurio se convirtió el epitome de un pequeño demonio. "Eso sí, desnudo."

El sonido de Yuuri cayéndose en el suelo, luego de que sus brazos se reusaron a soportarlo, fue ridículamente fuerte. Él rio torpemente mientras luchaba por sentarse nuevamente, tratando de parecer lo más inocentemente posible. "Resbale un poco", explico torpemente desesperado y sintió ruborizarse en 50 tonos diferentes de rojo. Yurio no lo miro en lo absoluto, estaba ocupado escribiendo como maniaco en el teléfono de Viktor, que de alguna manera logro obtener. Viktor por otro lado lo miraba muy cuidadosamente. "¿Estas realmente seguro de que estas bien, Yuuri?

Asintiendo locamente, Yuuri respondió. "Sí, sí, totalmente bien. Un poco cansado tal vez, pero eso es todo."

"Hm." Viktor parecía escéptico. Bebió su Sake, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Yuuri. "Has estado actuando raro todo el día. Debe _ser_ algo…"

 _Viktor. Viktor en el hielo. Desnudo._ La imagen apareció tan repentinamente en su mente que Yuuri se estremeció. Toda su cara se sonrojo. "N-n-n-n-o, ¡todo e-e-está bien! ¡Lo j-j-juro!" El salto repentinamente. "Iré y tomare un vaso de agua. ¿Al-… alguien más tiene sed?" A pesar de preguntar amablemente, salió demasiado rápido de la habitación sin dar tiempo a que alguien contestara. Al llegar a la cocina, bebió unos cuantos vasos de agua helada y gimió. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Regresar? No quería hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo podría explicarse mañana, sin dar la impresión de parecer un simple idiota? Yuuri se quitó un obstinado mechón de su frente, lleno su vaso de agua otra vez y comenzó a hacer su camino de vuelta lo más lento posible sin mirar hacia atrás.

Podía escuchar a Viktor y Yurio hablar, incluso antes de la abriera. Después de escuchar por un momento, dio un suspiro de alivio. Obviamente no estaban hablando de él. Su extraño comportamiento no pareció irritarlos mucho. Tan discreto como fuera posible, Yuuri se deslizo dentro de la habitación, sentándose lo más lejos como su cortesía lo permitía y agarro el control remoto para subir el volumen. Ver la TV sería la mejor manera de dejar de evitar escuchar a escondidas de Viktor y Yurio.

"… Yakov … entrenando … Mila gruñona…"

"… siempre esta gruñona … jodida música mala…"

Sobre el ruido que estaba viendo, Yuuri podía captar unas cuantas palabras de sus conversaciones. Lentamente, empezó a relajarse otra vez. Realmente tenía que decirle a Viktor y Yurio pronto, que él era capaz de entenderlos. Cuanto más dudara, peor sería. Al final probablemente se vería como un acosador espeluznante. Bueno, podría decirles mañana… tal vez.

"Realmente tengo que presionar a Yuuri un poco más."

A pesar de su decisión, Yuuri no pudo evitar escuchar cuando mencionaron su nombre. Al menos resistió la tentación de silenciar la TV, incluso si su mano se movía nerviosamente hacia el control remoto.

"Eso es lo que he estado diciendo todo el tiempo", se quejó Yurio. "Miss Piggy necesita adelgazar."

Viktor sacudió su cabeza con gracia. "Eso no es lo que quise decir." Bebió un poco de su sake de nuevo. "Creo que tengo que tratarlo más duro, empujarlo a sus límites. Tiene una resistencia increíble."

Yuuri se enterró lo más profundamente posible en su sudadera con capucha, tratando que esta ocultara sus ardientes orejas.

Yurio se hundió con un pequeño suspiro. "No lo entiendo."

"Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo se entrenó para obtener esa resistencia? ¿Realmente...?"

"No eso, bobo." Bufó Yurio. "No entiendo por qué estás aquí. ¿Qué hace que el pequeño cerdito sea tan interesante para ti?"

Viktor sonrío felizmente. "¿Su resistencia y su lindo trasero?"

Yurio dejo escapar un extraño sonido, algo entre arcadas y carcajadas reprimidas, mientras Yuuri trataba mágicamente de doblarse completamente dentro de su sudadera.

"Honestamente… en una escala gay de Vladimir Putin a Freddie Mercury, tu ni siquiera estas en la lista." Yurio sacudió su cabeza. "¿Al menos piensas _a veces_ con la parte superior de tu cuerpo?"

Soltando una risita, Viktor se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, la vida es dura cuando tienes un sabroso Katsudon justo debajo de tu nariz todos los días."

"¿La vida?" pregunto Yurio descaradamente "O tú?"

Viktor sonrió ampliamente.

 _Quédate quieto. No huyas ahora. No dejes que se enteren que entendiste eso. ¡Cálmate!_

Yuuri se removió inquieto. Sabía que salir de ahí. Pero ¿cómo podría explicar su cara enrojecida, la histeria escrita en todos lados? Tenía que esperar, al menos hasta que pudiera controlar su expresión un poco. Con suerte, Viktor y Yurio dejarían de hablar sobre el de una manera vergonzosa.

"Creo que se cómo ayudar a Yuuri a encontrar su _'Eros',_ murmuro Viktor soñadoramente, mientras la esperanza dentro de Yuuri sufría una muerte solitaria y miserable.

"Bueno, buena suerte con eso" escupió Yurio, mientras pescaba su teléfono que parpadeaba insistentemente con un pie. "No hay mucha ganancia para ti, supongo. Probablemente sea sexualmente tan emocionante como una tabla de planchar."

Yuuri jadeó, pero logro amortiguar el sonido mordiendo con fuerza sus labios. Seguramente, sus orejas empezarían a sangrar pronto.

La alegre risa de Viktor llenó el aire. "De hacerlo bien, Yuuri florecería bajo mis manos, como un capullo de rosas sediento bajo una suave lluvia de verano."

"Se te ocurre esa mierda por ti mismo o la lees en alguna parte?" La voz de Yurio se llenó de una risa sofocada "Estamos hablando de la chuleta de cerdo aquí."

 _Cállense. Ustedes dos. ¡Por favor!_

Silencio. Bendito silencio, en el cual Viktor y Yurio parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"No hablabas en serio, ¿cierto? Es un virgen de 23 años. Exclamo Yurio y Yuuri sintió que se le doblaban los dedos de los pies.

"Ah", Viktor se rozó el labio con un dedo, "Esos son los mejores…"

 _Buen dios…_

"No sabía que te gustaran las mariquitas gimoteantes." Escribiendo en su móvil, Yurio ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada.

Viktor chasqueo su lengua. "Estas insinuando que no tengo talento? Confía en mí. Gimoteara al principio. Pero una vez que lo tenga inmovilizado…"

"… lo follaras, hasta que chille?" pregunto Yurio amablemente, antes de regalar una risa áspera. "Vamos, se desmayaría antes que pudieras tocarle uno de sus rollitos de grasa."

"Apreciaría eso. Dejaría mis manos libres para otras cosas, en lugar de tener que abrazarlo."

Yuuri golpeteo en el control remoto, tratando de subirle el volumen hasta el máximo. Podía sentir la mirada de Viktor sobre él y lucho duramente consigo mismo para ignorar ese hecho de alguna manera.

"Y cuando despierte, no sabrá porque su culo le duele." La voz de Yurio estallo en una diversión maliciosa. "Seria increíble verlo tropezar con el hielo al día siguiente."

Su cuerpo entero empezó a doler. Yuuri no estaba seguro si se debía a los calambres todo el tiempo o si mágicamente aprendió a sentir dolor imaginario. Tenía que salir de ahí. Inmediatamente.

"Sujeta tus bragas Yurio." Viktor sacudió su cabeza con una expresión seria, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara de placer. "Hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando se trata de vírgenes. Tienden a romperse fácilmente. Primero, le quitaría su ropa poco favorecedora, por supuesto. Una tras otra." Se calló por un momento, antes de murmurar por lo bajo "Realmente espero que use ropa interior negra."

Una parte del cerebro de Yuuri grito histéricamente porque por los cielos, el eligió unos bóxers negros esta mañana, otra parte de su cerebro se congelo del pánico.

"Y finalmente, cuando esté completamente desnudo…"

"… entonces lo follaras, hasta que chille?", propuso Yurio amablemente.

Viktor soltó una risita. "Calma, Yurachka, calma. Concédeme un poco de diversión también. ¿Quieres? Me gusta jugar, especialmente con pequeñas vírgenes. Ellos son siempre adorablemente sensibles. Me encantaría usar mi lengua y mis dedos para…"

"AAAAAH!"

Gritando con las manos sobres sus orejas, Yuuri salto sobre sus pies. "¡Paren! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de hablar sobre mi asi! Eso es… eso es… ¡Dios! Yuuri jadeo cuando sintió como la atmosfera se espesaba. Viktor y Yurio lo miraban intensamente. Yurio con su ardiente arrogancia, Viktor con una peligrosa satisfacción.

"Realmente tenías razón" dijo Yurio lentamente, su voz temblando entre la diversión y la ira. "La chuleta _lo_ entiende todo." Yuuri abrió sus labios, tratando de responder, pero solo logro soltar un gemido embarazoso.

Perezosamente, Viktor apoyo su barbilla en su mano y escudriño a Yuuri de pies a cabeza. "Se rindió bastante pronto, ¿no? Que lastima. Hubiera sido divertido mantener la farsa un poco más."

Los ojos de Yuuri se movían inquietos de un lado a otro entre ellos. "Eso… eso era… una trampa? Tu…

"Bah…" Yurio se atraganto. "¿De verdad crees que hablaría con Viktor sobre esa mierda?

No sabía si sentirse avergonzado o aliviado. Tan pronto como Viktor se puso de pie y se acercó, aunque, una sensación de ansiedad lo embargo.

"Soy tu entrenador, Yuuri. Soy responsable de ti y tus acciones. ¿Cómo podría enseñarte que el espiar es realmente descortés?" Viktor lo pensó por un momento. "Ah, ¡ya se!" Su sonrisa era suave y sus ojos brillaban, pero Yuuri podía sentir el aire enfriarse. "Cómo te gustaría entrenar mañana, Yuuri: desnudo, o con una tanga de conejito?


End file.
